


it's only you ~ Spider/Strange~

by aby_hszm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Stephen Strange
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aby_hszm/pseuds/aby_hszm
Summary: El amor duele,eso es claro,hay veces en los que piensas si esta bien o mal o si lo puedes resolver concentrándote en otra cosa o fijándote en otra persona.Ese es el caso de Stephen Strange un ex neurocirujano dedicado a ser maestro de las artes místicas,no podía contener su enorme deseo de acercarse al menor.Enamorado de un niño dulce que necesitaba ser amado,su corazón tan delicado que dejó entrar a muchas malas personas en el.Fue su error.Pero el peor error que tomo,fue haberse enamorado de el.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Las noches del portador de la gema eran sencillamente repetitivas siempre con la excusa de:_

_"mañana será un día mejor"_

_"después hablamos"_

_"estoy ocupado" o siemplemente "estoy cuidando la realidad de todos,no puedo dejar esa responsabilidad"_

_Era cansado sacarlo de ese régimen de actividades,a la cual el ex neurocirujano ya estaba acostumbrado._

_Aunque Wong tampoco a intentado sacarlo de ahí._

_Peter Parker es un niño aun de 19 años que solamente quería explorar el mundo de una manera mas abierta,sin tropezar con alguien o algo que lo llegara a detener en un futuro._

_Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas._

(...)

-Dime ¡Porque lo hiciste! sabias mi sentimientos hacia ti,tu eres mi vida...¿por que me estás dejando?  
-hablo Peter sintiendo un nudo en su garganta mientras articulaba las palabras que salían por si solas.

-Necesito alejarme de ti,no quiero hacerte daño,no puedo hacerte daño,quería y quiero tu bienestar,no podemos estar juntos,perdóname Peter -dejo caer la mano del castaño,separando el entrelazo entre estos,se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al menor-,vete Peter,ve a casa....y por favor....no vuelvas nunca mas.


	2. u n o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenzare a publicar los cuatro que tengo,así que espero y disfrutes leerlos.

Las noches en el santuario eran muy aburridas para ambos magos que habitaban en el, tenían la costumbre de dormir temprano.

Esta vez el ex neurocirujano decidió solo por esa noche dormir tarde o simplemente visitar el complejo Stark, no se verá tan adormilado esa noche, de todos los modos quería visitar a los vengadores que habitaban esta, al menos encontrarse con el menor de todos, por nombre : Peter Benjamín Parker.

Era cierto el interés que tenía hacia el chico, pero tenía que ocultarlo y enterrarlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, no quería el grandioso Tony Stark se enterará y terminará en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor.

El silencio reinaba en el santuario, así que sin más, considerado ir al complejo, abriendo un portal para transportarse en este, el edificio de igual manera se había reservado en silencio.

Camino por los anchos pasillos hasta llegar a la zona de habitaciones, todos se encuentran dormidos.

-Genial -Murmuró.

Se dio la vuelta para caminar hasta la cocina y prepararse un té o algún emparejamiento nocturno, de todos los modos también tenía derecho de hacerlo, es un vengador más.   
Aunque no habitaba aquí, tenia su propia habitación instalada, nadie más que podía entrar.

Al tener listo su merienda, dio camino hacia su habitación, quería acostarse y ver televisión un momento antes de irse.   
Abrió la puerta y cerró a sus espaldas.   
Si no fuera por su reputación y el respeto que mantenía hizo las personas que dormían ahora, soltado un grito ahogado por el susto tremendo que dio.

Se acercó al cuerpo tendido en su cama dejando la charola con alimentos aún al lado, giró alrededor de la cama hasta toparse con Parker.   
El alivio se apodero de su cuerpo,   
Aunque la confusión no tardó en aparecer

¿Que hacia Peter en su habitación?   
¿Porque Peter se tuvo dormido en su cama?

Sin más devoción toco el hombro del chico tratando de levantarlo.   
El menor comenzó abriendo sus ojos, tallando su mano en ellos para poder tener una visión más clara, miro a sus alrededores y se topó con el alcalde, el chico sorprendió soltó un grito, Stephen de inmediato tapó su boca sin querer levantar a los vengadores .

-Guarda silencio Peter -Stephen hablo en un susurro audible, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama-, ¿qué haces dormido en mi habitación y en mi cama?

-Y-Yo ... solo q-quería ... solo ... tenia sueño, perdón -Stephen suspiro y asintió repentinamente ante la precipitada confesión del chico-, es cómoda su cama y no estaba aquí antes

-Bien solo vuelve a tu habitación y duerme -Peter negó como un niño pequeño y se aferro a las mantas que lo rodeaban-, Peter no seas inmaduro y ve a tu habitación hablo enserio

-No quiero -le dio la espalda, ganando un bufido de parte de Strange algo impaciente por la escena infantil que estaba creando Parker al no querer irse a su dormitorio.

-Peter no te comportes como un niño por favor, retírate -su paciencia se estaba acabando con cada palabra que dejó.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición -se reincorporo sentándose en la cama para poder encararlo, un recoñadientes Stephen asintió-, mañana vamos por un helado en la tarde que salga del MIT sin pretextos

-Esta bien, ¿solo eso? -el menor asintió efusivamente ante la respuesta.

-Y otra cosa mas -Stephen rodo los ojos-, puede llevarme a mi habitación, esta muy oscuro y t-tal vez me resbale con algo o me puede pasar algo.

-Bien -abrió un portal directo a su dormitorio, Peter emocionado se levantó de la cama impresionado por las luces anaranjadas que producía el aro.

-Woooow.Hasta mañana Doctor Strange -al estar al otro extremo se despidió agitando su mano.

-Adiós Peter -ambos sonados, se quedaron unos segundos así, hasta Stephen Stephen cerró el portal ante la leve incomodidad que se había transformado.

Se recostó en la cama suspirando por el cansancio, dejando a un lado sus planos de ver y comer algo en su estancia ahí.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente, el menor de todo el grupo de vengadores, se verá a la preparatoria Midtown.

Al entrar a la institución se encuentra a su casillero para sacar algunos de los libros que le tocarían esa mañana.

Sonrío de repente al recordar la escena extraña que había pasado la noche anterior con el hechicero, haciéndose a si mismo preguntas sin posibilidades de obtener las respuestas que quería.

¿El mismo lo había invitado a una cita?

Que extraño

Aunque el tuvo el traspié de haber dormido en su habitación, no pudo negar que era lo más cómodo que su cuerpo puedo tocar, su cama tenia su aroma, su esencia varonil, eso lo hizo sonreír mucho más, restándole importancia quienes lo rodeban, entre ellos: Ned y MJ, se encontraban atrás del charlando de cosas triviales, mientras esperaban a Peter para poder entrar a su primera clase.

-¿Que opinas de eso Peter? -El chico se dio la vuelta al haber cerrado su casillero con seguro.

-¿De que hablan? -Ned fruncio su ceño indignado por la respuesta de su amigo.

-¿Enserio no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo Michelle? -el castaño negó y siguió caminando hasta su aula de clases.

-Estabas pensando en ese doctor ¿verdad? -MJ rodo los ojos, musitando su disgusto por el tema que acababan de tocar.

-T-Tal vez-se encogió de hombros con nerviosismo.

-Peter, no puedes estar enamorado de alguien, qué posiblemente sea tu padre, tienes que borrar esos sentimientos hacia el ¿no crees? -el arácnido negó con la cabeza, ellos no podían prohibir tal cosa-, Peter ...

-Ned deja mis sentimientos en paz, eso ya lo se, el no me hara caso, estoy bien con tal de ser amigos ... me toca química, los veo después -molesto se fue de ahí dejar a sus amigos con la boca entre abierta por el macho de Parker.

Al término de las clases del castaño, se despidió de sus amigos a paso rápido.   
Estaba impaciente de ver a Extraño por la condición que había puesto la noche anterior.   
Miro a ambos lados de la acera, topándose con varios compañeros y maestros, pero ningún rastro de Stephen.

Frunció el ceño con desánimo al notar su ausencia, cabizbajo, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar al complejo y olvidarse del helado que le había prometido.

(...)

-¡Peter, detente! -detuvo su paso mientras volteaba la mirada para ver en donde se originó el llamado, La emoción de Peter era equivalente, que se acercó demasiado a Strange invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Pensé que no vendrías -sonrió dejando ver sus dientes blanquecinos mientras el peli-negro dio paso un hacia atrás.

-Pensaba no venir, pero sé yo antojo un helado, no te vi en la entrada de tu instituto, me preocupe un poco hasta que te vi caminar por aquí -Se encogio de hombros mientras ambos hombres caminaban.

-Oh lo siento -sus mejillas se tornaron en un color carmín " _se preocupo por mi_ ", en ese momento, v-vamos por el helado -el peli-negro asintió.

El camino se volvió comodo para ambos, no hablaban de cosas importantes, solo se concentraban en el camino mientras disfrutaban de su helado.

-Peter -hizo una pausa antes de hablar- tengo que decirte algo, antes de que me interrumpas ... necesito que sepas, que no me importa si es legal o no, si me metros en problemas o no, fue mi decisión y quiero que tu me apoyes en esto

-D-Dime -su mirada era penetrante era misteriosa, se sentía nervioso y emocionado a la vez, ¿será que su mago al fin se confesaría ?.


	3. d o s

-Volveré a trabajar en el hospital -la sonrisa del mago no tardo en aparecer,la decepción de Peter se hizo presente haciendo que quitara su mirada de el mago mientras la dirigiría hacia otro lado se sentía mal.Confundido.

-T-Trabajaras...¿de nuevo? -el afirmo asintiendo,el menor se quedo callado unos segundos antes de volver a hablar-,¿no hay otra noticia? otra cosa que quiera decirme.

-No,era esa y nada mas.

-Creí que era otra cosa,pero felicidades -una sonrisa fingida apareció en la comisura de sus labios,haciendo mas una mueca de disgusto,el mayor lo noto provocando una leve molestia en su persona.

-Estas disgustado por lo que te acabo decir. -el chico negó,dudoso asintió dejando el tema -,bien,lo ideal será que te deje en el complejo ahora.

-Iré solo,gracias por preocuparse por mi de todas maneras y también por el helado,lo disfrute...nos vemos después Dr.Strange -antes de que el mayor lo interrumpiera Peter se había esfumado a paso rápido,Strange quedo sorprendido por el comportamiento del chico arácnido.

¿Qué hizo para que se portara así?

(...)

Peter caminaba solo para despejar su mente,mientras veía como el día comenzaba apagarse de poco a poco,se sentía apenado con Stephen.

 _"Malditas hormonas de adolescente,maldita pubertad,maldito Parker_ " pensó Peter.

La noche ya estaba presente y el sin volver al complejo,se sentía cansado,aturdido,quería,  
necesitaba irse,y asi lo hizo.

Caminando de regreso a casa,se pregunto a si mismo.

_"¿Stephen querrá volver a verme después del espectáculo que hice frente a el?"_

_"Tal vez si,Stephen no es malo,solo quiero estar con el y tuve la ilusión de que se confesara,pero no,es obvio que no,el no esta enamorado de mi como yo si lo estoy de el"_

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Tony y a Thor hablando,saludo y se metió a su habitación,sin articular ninguna palabra.Como siempre solía ser.Parlanchín.

Se cambio a su pijama de Iron Man y se recostó en su cama,tras un largo día de revuelo y demasiadas emociones.

No lo consiguió,no pudo dormir de nuevo,sin esperanza de conseguirlo,tomó una de sus almohadas y se marchó a otra habitación.  
Sin esperar nada más,se topó con la puerta de la habitación de Strange.  
Suspiro irritado y abrió la puerta de esta.  
Sonrío con pereza.  
Se adentro al dormitorio y cerró a sus espaldas sin hacer ruido,camino hasta la orilla de la cama y desplegó su mano en ella,sintiendo lo suave que se sentía,pensando:

_"Stephen casi siempre se recuesta aquí,me siento nervioso por volver a dormir en su cama"._

Sin más se reincorporó en ella.  
Su cuerpo se sentía complacido por lo suave,cálida y cómoda que era la cama de su amado,sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse,los sueños comenzaban a aparecer y su cuerpo al fin estaba descansando tranquilamente.

Estaba volviendo a dormir en la cama de su amor imposible.

(...)

La noche de Strange era extremadamente extraña,como su apellido.

Se sentía abrumado,cansado y desesperado,quería a Peter.  
Más de lo que debería y tenia permitido.  
Tenía miedo de perderlo y sabía,que Peter sentía lo mismo,el chico no es discreto con sus sentimientos,tardo menos de 2 semanas en descubrir el amor que aquel castaño le tenía.   
El sabía muchas cosas.  
Pero si se trataba de sentimientos,no tenía nada relacionado con la información que almacenaba su cerebro.

Cerró su libro de hechizos místicos harto de pensar tanto,se dirigió hacia Wong,quien estaba escuchando alguna canción de Beyonce.

-Wong -Nombró a su compañero,pero no hubo respuesta- ¡Wong! -gritoneó.

-Dime Strange -se quito un auricular que tenía puesto mientras baja el volumen de la canción para ponerle atención al hechicero.

-Dormiré en el complejo Stark,mañana habrá junta con S.H.I.E.L.D a primera hora así que dormiré allá si no te molesta. ¿no te importa si voy? -el robusto negó- bien,me iré,cuida el santuario por mi.

La capa de levitación voló a los hombros de su portador y este abrió un portal para dirigirse a su dormitorio.  
Su ceño se frunció al ver al chico dormir de nuevo en su cama.  
Aunque una sonrisa de parte de el no dudo en aparecerse.  
No quería moverlo.

Sentía que lo rompería al verlo tan frágil y tranquilo,se veía hermoso durmiendo,piel suave y blanca como la porcelana,aunque muy vulnerable,así lo veía a sus ojos.. el de ojos heterocromaticos.  
Se sentía débil al verlo.

Pero tenia que interrumpir esos pensamientos y el sueño del menor,quería dormir y Peter lo estaba impidiendo.

-Peter -murmuro,sintiendo el movimiento de el cuerpo ajeno incorporándose en la cama hasta quedar sentado.

Aunque estuviera dormido,podía identificar a la perfección la voz de su amado.

-¿Stephen? -talló con sus delgadas manos sus ojos para aclarar su vista.

-Hola pequeño,perdón por interrumpir tu sueño,pero creo que estás durmiendo de nuevo en mi cama y en mi habitación -se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Cierto,lo lamento,dios lo lamento tanto -de golpe,se levantó el pequeño,tomando su almohada entre sus brazos- perdón de nuevo

-Esta bien...

La mente de Stephen estaba entre dos decisiones difíciles,sabia que si escogía una de ellas se arrepentiría después de haberla escogido.

La primera: Quedarse a dormir junto a Peter.  
La segunda: Evitarlo por completo hasta que desaparezca de su vista y dormitorio.

Ambas eran opciones complicadas y tenia segundos para escoger la correcta,sonaba como un pedófilo de verdad,pero necesitaba el contacto del chico.  
Escogió la primera.

 _"Solo será una noche Strange,solo una y todo este romanticismo que tienes hacia el chico se acabara"_ pensó _._

-Espera Peter -el mencionado detuvo su paso mientras cerraba la puerta al mismo tiempo,emocionado por el llamado de Strange-,ven aquí.

Peter asintió efusivamente y se acercó al mayor con rapidez.  
Strange lo recostó de nuevo y se acomodó aún lado de el,rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras juntaba sus piernas con las del castaño para darse calor entre ambos,quitándose por completo el traje de hechicero supremo,cambiándose por su pijama normal,provocando un terrible sonrojo de parte del arácnido.

-Esta noche dormirás conmigo,si no te molesta,descansa Pet -deposito un cálido beso en la mejilla ajena,provocando una leve risa a Peter por la barba de Vicent.

El menor no se inmutó en moverse,se sentía en el maldito paraíso en ese momento,su corazón ya pedía esto,Stephen se encontraba relajado.

Peter se sentía demasiado emocionado,sintió la respiración de Stephen en su cuello,haciendo estremecer el cuerpo del menor,cerro sus ojos un momento hasta sentir la tranquilidad de su cuerpo permanecer en el y así estar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Peter era un buen chico,se sentía completo al estar a lado de Stephe,pero aun le carcomía el alma saber si estaría bien hacer lo que estaban haciendo,aunque no le importaba,era feliz y con eso bastaba.


	4. t r e s

Aquella mañana, el día no se perdió de muy buen humor.

Las gotas de lluvia arrasaban con el cristal del ventanal que adornaba la sala del complejo.

Stephen se levanto con pesadez al no sentir a Peter en la cama junto a él.   
Miro hacia los lados, reincorporándose en la cama hasta quedarse sentado, miro hacia la puerta del baño que estaba entre abierta y cerrada, frunció su ceño confundido.   
Se levanto de la cama arrastrando sus pies con pereza, apenas se estaba levantando.

Un Peter, todo desarreglado, salió del baño, dejó a notario una calída sonrisa que le dedico al hechicero.

-Buen día Doctor, lamento haberlo despertado, es que tenia que utilizar su baño -hablo con timidez, antes de apartarse y sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-No, esta bien, solo que no te sentí en la cama y pensé que te habías marchado -sonrió, quedando frente al para sentarse de cuclillas y poder encararlo.

 _"Se preocupo por mi"_ Pensó Parker.

-No podría hacer eso, me levante y lo primero que vi, fue su rostro dormido, me sentí tranquilo así que no me fui, quería verlo despertar, pero creo que ya lo hice -sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí, mientras apartaba su mirada de el.

-Sera mejor que te vayas a tu habitación pequeña, los demás no tardan en despertar y no seria muy normal que salgas de mi habitación luciendo así, pensarían otra cosa de nosotros -acaricio su mejilla con ternura mientras el contrario asentía.

-Me iré entonces -el alcalde asintió volviendo a su posición vertical, Peter tomo su almohada antes de irse a su habitación.

La emoción de Benjamín era equivalente, al entrar en su habitación se puso a saltar como un niño pequeño, dando giros mientras gritaba de alegría ante tal noche que había pasado con Stephen.

La emoción del menor era tan grande que no se dio cuenta la hora que era.

La escuela lo esperaba.Se cambio de ropa enseguida, tomando su mochila de paso, guardando su traje de Spider-Man y varios de sus libros de texto.

Al salir de su habitación, pudo visualizar varios de sus compañeros vengadores desayunando en la barra, mientras Wanda y Visión preparaban los aperitivos.

-Hola a todos -saludo a los presentes, eran: Natasha, Tony, Steve, Clint, Bruce y no podían faltar Stephen Strange, quien vestía unos deportivos y una sudadera gris y pantalones chándal del mismo color.

-¡Mocoso! buen día -saludo Tony con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que probar esto Peter, sabe delicioso -dijo Clint con miel esparcida en su mentón, se notaba que estaba disfrutando su desayuno.

-Después Clint, tengo que irme ahora antes de que se me haga más tarde -tomo una manzana del refrigerador antes de ver a todos-, por cierto, Señor Stark -el mencionado lo volteo a ver por el llamado del menor.

-Dime Parker.

-Hoy regresaremos algo tarde, iré a visitar a Tía May.

-Claro Peter ... regresa a la hora que desees, antes de las 12 te quiero aquí -el castaño asintió alegremente, alejándose de los presentes.

-Peter es demasiado fuerte al tomar esto a la ligera-menciono Natasha.

-Es mas fuerte de lo que creemos, Peter solo nos tiene a nosotros ahora -aclaro Bruce, se vieron tan mal por Peter, al igual que todos los que estaban allí.

Un Stephen decaído se aproximaba, se consideró tan vulnerable por la situación de su pequeño que considerado irse a un recámara en su dormitorio, en unas horas iría al hospital.

(...)

La lluvia había cesado, aunque las nubes seguían de un color grisáceo, algo intenso por la opinión de los habitantes de la ciudad.

Pero para Peter.

Esos climas le encantaban.

Mojarse y sentirse libre.

Su impermeable transparente con líneas blancas en los bordes, era lo único que lo protegía, aunque no estaría llorando se veía protegido, era un regalo de su tía May de hace ya 4 o 5 años.

Al llegar a la preparatoria Midtown, no dudo en acercarse a sus dos únicos amigos, quienes charlaban a gusto, no se quería metro a la platica, por desinterés con el tema que estaban tocando, hasta que Ned tuvo su palabra hacia el.

-MJ y yo armaremos los 4 seds de legos que me llegaron esta mañana ¿nos acompañaras Peter? -El mencionado negó con la cabeza.

-No podre, iré a visitar a tía May saliendo de aquí -sonrió, ambos chicos asintieron, comprendiendo la situación de su amigo.

-Lo armaremos después, no te preocupes por eso.

Las clases dirigidas, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se dirigen a su primera clase.

Peter pensó de contenerse, quería decirle a sus amigos que había tenido una noche muy "especial" con Stephen Strange y que lo mejor de esto es que el hechicero lo había invitado a dormir con el, pero esperaba esperar hasta después.

Las clases se actualizan a tornar muy aburridas para Peter, la mayoría de los temas que explican sus profesores ya se las sabia de memoria, consideran al cuarto módulo de su horario, buscan caminar un poco y de ahí ir a comprar unas rosas rojas para Mayo.Sus favoritas.

(....)

Los nervios de Strange aumentaron al notario como lo estaban mirando, su primer día en el hospital resultó muy frustrante.

Años sin tocar un maldito bisturí, se sintió abrumado y algo irritado.

Al agitarse, sus manos continuaron un temblar sintiéndose asustado.

-No puedo, lo lamento -se quito sus guantes de látex de un tirón-, doctora Palmer, atienda esta cirugía, me retiro -salió del quirófano rápidamente hasta su oficina, su compañera y ex novia lo ayudaría con esa operación.

Necesitaba relajarse, su estrés postraumático lo estaba controlando, sus manos cicatrizadas seguían titiritando, necesitaban un respiro.

Salió de la oficina y del hospital, encontró un parque en donde sentarse un momento, necesitó respirar y controlar así mismo, casi nunca pasa esta clase de situaciones abrumadoras.

(..)

-¿Doctor extraño? ¿Qué hace aquí? -su respiro fue interrumpido por una voz muy suave y delicada, esa que le sacaba de quicio cada que la escuchaba, miro hacia en frente topándose con los ojos color chocolate de Parker, quien tenia un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y una calida sonrisa en sus muy rojizos labios.

-Es un parque Peter, es un lugar público -dijo con lógica.

-Eso lo se -se sonrojo un poco al no especificar su pregunta-, pero ¿qué hace aquí?, Digo, ¿no debería estar en el hospital? -Tomo asiento aun lado del, dejando rosas en sus piernas.

-Deberia preguntarte lo mismo niño ¿Qué haces aquí? no deberías estar en la escuela -se cruzo de brazos.

-Conteste primero usted y hare lo mismo -su sonrisa inocente no tardo en aparecer, estaba siendo jugueton con el hechicero.

El mencionado no sabia que responda, no quería preocupar al menor, tampoco lo quería involucrar en sus problemas, pero al notar su rostro, se lleno de tranquilidad, Peter era un muy buen chico, y se notaba fácilmente que estaba preocupado por el, asi que decidio contarle.

-Tuve una pequeña crisis con mis manos, no pude realizar una cirugía por culpa de ellas -su sonrisa fue mas una mueca de disgusto-, no puedo hacer casi nada con ellas y eso me desespera

-A mi en lo personal me gustan mucho sus manos -la parte tierna y sincera de Peter se hizo presente-, señor Strange, no se ha dado cuenta en verdad, todo usted me gusta, incluidas sus manos, me gustas Stephen.


	5. Chapter 5

El mayor anonado,aparto la mirada de Peter,sonrojándose con rudeza.

-¿S-Stephen? -el menor volvió a captar su atención-,¿n-no me dirá nada?

El mencionado lo miro con una sonrisa ladina,saliendo de su trance de pensamientos.

 _"Le gusto al chico"_ pensó Stephen.

-Es extraño,Peter acabas de decirle a un hombre mayor que tu,que te gusta,niño eso no se escucha todos los días -Parker se sonrojo apenado-,Peter...vamos a caminar un momento,vamos a aclarar esto.

Peter,como si dependiera de eso asintió,aunque depende de eso,era de Stephen de quien se trataba.

(.....)

Ambos caminaron por el parque en silencio,nadie quería hablar primero,pero Stephen no tenia otra alternativa que romper esa burbuja de incomodidad,sabia que el chico no se atrevería hacerlo.

-Peter,seré sincero contigo y demasiado directo -el arácnido paro su caminar para quedar de frente con el hechicero-,Peter,en verdad,no te quiero ilusionar,tampoco quiero romper tu corazón ni tus ilusiones,pero,¿estas seguro de estar con este viejo? casi te doblo la edad... -Peter lo interrumpió.

-No Stephen,en verdad quiero estar contigo,te quiero conmigo -Strange sonrío.

-Peter,hablo enserio,no querrás estar conmigo,aparte no se como lo tomarían los demás,en verdad te quiero,mas de lo que te imaginas,por esa razón te deje pasar la noche conmigo.

-Stephen,lo vuelvo a decir,te quiero,te quiero demasiado,al menos dame una oportunidad de estar contigo -extendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo al hechicero-,por favor,quédate conmigo.

Strange bufo por lo bajo,miro a Peter de nuevo.

No pudo,no se contuvo,sus emociones no se lo permitieron,abrazo al chico,su chico,sintiendo esa fuerza eléctrica rodear sus cuerpos.

Ambos se sentían plenos al confesarse,no era un misterio decir que ambos se atraían de una manera romántica y a veces sexual,Peter se sentía contento de ser correspondido y Stephen,bueno,el estaba algo asustado por el futuro de su "relación" con Parker,no quería meterlo en problemas y el tampoco se quería meter en ellas,aunque no se arrepentía de estar con el menor.

(....)

Los días siguieron su curso con normalidad,aunque había algo diferente en el ambiente para la mayoría de vengadores.

Un Peter Parker mas feliz que antes,el pequeño siempre hablaba de Stephen con admiración,aunque a veces hablaba con Romanoff de lo lindo y atractivo que era,no era secreto su orientación sexual,el equipo lo apoyaba y el lo apreciaba.

Para Tony Stark se le hacia raro verlo de esa manera,tan interesado por el hechicero,tal vez eran celos,Peter siempre le decía que era su ídolo y que sentía una gran admiración hacia su persona,pero cuando conoció a Strange,todos esos halagos y comentarios que le hacia el castaño,se esfumaron,siendo remplazados por comentarios de amor hacia Stephen.Pero para Natasha se le hacia tierno verlo hablar de el y notar como se emocionaba por el mago.

Ese día la pareja acordó verse en el santuario,pasar la tarde juntos ya que Wong estaría cuidando el santuario de Londres y se tomaría el tiempo de leer y estar solo por unos días.En esos días,Peter lo visitaría constantemente y dormiría por las noches con el.

-Buen día -El menor se acerco a Stark mientras colocaba su mochila en su hombro-,señor Stark -el nombrado lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime Peter.

-H-Hoy estaré toda la tarde con el señor Strange,estaré aquí en unas horas -su cuerpo se tenso,provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-Bien,entonces,cuídate Parker -el chico asintió con entusiasmo y salió de ahí dejando a un Anthony con la boca semi abierta.

(.....)

Las calles de Nueva York se encontraban llenas en el momento que comenzó a caminar a Bleecker Street,camino con un sonrisa impregnada en su rostro,emocionado por ver a su amante.

Al llegar a su destino decidió arreglarse un poco a través del cristal de una dulcería que se encontraba justo a lado de aquel santuario,se acomodo un poco su sudadera de color verde oscuro y acomodo un poco su cabello,le regalo una sonrisa a su reflejo y se alejo,tocando la puerta un par de veces antes de ser abierta por una capa.

-¡Levi! hola,¿esta Stephen? -la capa hizo un movimiento,afirmando la pregunta del menor-, ¿puedo pasar? -la capa de levitación se hizo a un lado,volviendo a afirmar su pregunta mientras lo dejaba pasar.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose retumbo por todo el edificio,Peter y la capa salieron de su trance para dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Peter no quería soltar una carcajada por respeto a su amante,pero no se contuvo y lo hizo,haciendo notar su presencia al mayor.

-Pet,dios cariño,perdóname por darte esta impresión pero me tropecé con los libros que estaban aquí -se levanto sin perder tiempo,se acerco al chico antes de darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Tienes un desastre aquí Steph-El mencionado se sonrojo,mantuvo su aliento un poco antes de volver a hablar-,algún día vendré a limpiar todo este desastre,¿y Wong? ¿no te ayuda con el aseo de aquí?

-Generalmente yo soy el que limpia muy de ves en cuando,ósea nunca,casi nunca tengo tiempo,cariño,acuérdate que soy el hechicero supremo y como tal,tengo responsabilidades dentro y fuera de esta dimensión. -se cruzo de brazos,su ego comenzó hacerse notar por todo lo que había mencionado,Peter río por lo bajo al escucharlo,asintiendo reptitivamente por unos segundos antes de volver a mirarlo y tomar su mano con delicadeza de no lastimarlo.

-Esta bien señor responsabilidades,te ayudare de todos modos,¿tal vez mañana? -Sus ojos brillaron al hacer esa pregunta,no era un secreto que Peter Parker no quisiera hacerle compañía al de ojos bicolor,solo era eso,quería pasar tiempo de caridad con su ahora novio.

-Por supuesto -sonrieron ambos.

Seria una larga tarde de muchas risas,abrazos y besos.

(...)

-¿Señor Stark? estoy de vuelta -hablo en un tono alto para captar la atención de su mentor-¿todos están dormidos tan temprano?

-Chico,al fin estas aquí -El capitán Rhodey saludo al joven castaño,este solo pudo limitarse a sonreír.

-Señor Rhodey ¿sabe donde esta el Señor Stark? -El chico avanzo unos pasos hacia la cocina,tomaría un poco de agua antes de acostarse a dormir.

-Esta en su taller chico,aunque deberías ir a dormir ahora.

-Claro,nos vemos después coronel.

El menor se fue a su habitación,cerrando su puerta a sus espaldas y tirando sus mochila aun lado de su escritorio,se cambio de ropa para dormir,aunque estaba emocionado por su relación con el hechicero,trato de conciliar el sueño pensando en los brazos cálidos de su ahora pareja.

Morfeo lo envolvió en sus brazos y así Peter pudo dormir tranquilo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta novela aun esta en creación jsjsjsjs,pronto más capitulos :)


End file.
